Under the Moonlight
by Sugarbubbleslove
Summary: Malon is having a relaxing peaceful time when the hero of time arrives. 2nd fic!


Title: Under the Moonlight

Characters: Malon/Link

Rating: Teen at most

Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone.

Summary: Malon is having a relaxing peaceful time when the hero of time arrives.

Chapter 1: Under the Moonlight.

A red haired female hummed to herself as she made her way over to the lake with a blanket tucked under her arm. The moon was shining over the lake, giving it a mysterious glow that invited her to dip her toes into the lake, to bathe herself in the cool water.

Pulling the blanket from under her arm, she shook it out and laid it down on the ground before slipping her boots and socks off and placing them on the blanket to prevent it from being disturbed by the breeze.

Moving closer toward the lake, she noticed the wind making ripples in the water and she couldn't help the tender smile that curved up her lips when she saw her reflection. Soon, a blonde haired male with bright blue eyes stepped into view.

Hope filling her, she spun around to talk to him only to see that he wasn't there. Frowning softly as hope faded away like snow melted under the sun, she turned back to the lake and saw that she was alone and that the figure had been a figment of her imagination.

She sighed sadly as she hiked up her skirt before grabbing a hair tie and tied up one side of it so the fabric wouldn't get wet in the water. She dipped her toe into the water, smiling tenderly when the cool liquid touched her skin.

She moved further into the water. She started singing a very familiar song as she swayed in the water while looking up at the moon.

Meanwhile, a blonde haired male with blue eyes, was riding on a horse with his blue eyes looking around.

He couldn't help the smile when he saw her only to snap open his eyes and find himself back on his horse.

'What had just happened?' he thought to himself, confused.

Urged on by his thoughts, he turned the horse around and gently urged her to go faster toward the lake. He didn't know why but he had a feeling that she was waiting for him there.

He finally reached the lake and dismounted from his horse. She nudged his side before lowering her head to graze at the grass. He patted the side of her neck and walked on further down to the lake where he saw the red haired female.

She was standing in the middle of the lake, her hips swaying as she hummed a tune. The moonlight had cast an unearthly glow on her, making her look more mysterious than usual, taking his breath away.

"Malon?" he asked and Malon turned to see familiar teenaged boy looking at her and her lips curved into a smile.

"Hello fairy boy," Malon greeted, using her nickname for him. His blue eyes lit up as a tender smile crossed his face as he pulled off his boots and walked into the water, wading his way over to her.

"Nice to see you again Malon," he told her and Malon smiled.

"Is that your way of telling me to stop calling you 'fairy boy' Link?" Malon teased. She got a half hearted glare in return.

Malon giggled as Link moved closer to her.

"So, how was your trip?" Malon asked.

"It's been fine," Link replied before he gestured to himself. "No cuts and bruises." A cheeky grin appeared on his face. Malon giggled softly as her eyes took on a distant look. Link reached out and placed a hand on Malon's arm, drawing her attention back to him.

"How have you been?" Link asked.

"Ingo has been behaving himself and Father is glad to have his farm back," Malon told him. Link nodded.

"Good – and you?" Link asked, going back to his original question, causing Malon to blush slightly.

"Better…now that you're here," she told him. Link just gave her a shy smile. "How about you?"

"Same…better now that I'm with you," Link told her and a blush kissed her cheek as she gave him a shy smile, looking up at him through her lashes.

Link reached out and touched her cheek, causing her to look up at him fully with her green eyes filled with curiosity. "You look beautiful." Malon felt the blush kissing her cheeks as she continued to gaze into Link's blue eyes.

"I thought I wouldn't see you again," Malon whispered and Link's eyes darkened, making his emotions harder to read. "After the seven years of not seeing you or even hearing from you…a girl can lose hope," she said the last bit teasingly but it fell flat and she looked away.

"I know I have a lot to answer for," Link whispered and Malon turned back to him. "And I promise you this, when everything is settled – I will make my way back to you and explain everything to you."

Malon felt a bright smile cover her face, as she reached up and touched his cheek while moving in closer. Link leaned into the hand that was cupping his cheek.

"I missed you so much," Malon whispered; Link rested his forehead on hers as he swallowed hard. He nodded against her forehead.

"I missed you too – you have no idea," Link whispered back. "Your smile, your giggles, your song – you're the one thing who lights up the darkest of days for me." Malon couldn't help the giggles that escaped from her lips and a rueful smile crossed his face.

"Nice pick up line there Fairy Boy, I see your travels have done you well," Malon teased him and he let out a low chuckle before brushing his lips across her forehead.

Malon closed her eyes at the feel of the light kiss before opening her eyes once more when she felt Link thread a hand through her red hair, touching it for the first time since he met her.

She looked up at him and was struck at how old his eyes seemed. When they had first met each other, they were filled of wonder that only a child could hold.

Now, they were older and wiser than their years. They had seen things that no one should ever have to see and they held secrets and stories that would entertain his children when he would come to have them.

Link was having the same thoughts about Malon's eyes. They still held their innocence, the same ones he used to see when they were younger, but they had a shadow in the back of them, telling the tales of the abuse she had lived with living under Ingo's hash hand but they still held hope for a brighter future.

One she believes that he would be able to bring forward and let the light cover their lands once more.

"I love you," Link whispered as he bent down and kissed her, softly and tenderly.

Malon let out a soft moan as she wrapped an arm around his shoulders and her other hand clutched the tunic.

Link brought up a hand and cupped the side of Malon's face as he his other hand slid around her waist, pulling her in close to him.

Malon let go of the tunic and slid her hand up his chest and around his neck. Link's hand slid down her front till he reached her waist and slid the hand around it, pulling her up onto her tiptoes.

Soon they parted to breathe. Link rested his forehead on hers as they gazed into each other's eyes before she let out a soft smile.

"I love you too Fairy boy," Malon said Link let out a soft chuckle before he leaned down and kissed her once more, both of them giving into the pleasure.

Meanwhile, near the horse, a small white fairy came out of the bag and looked to see where Link had disappeared to. When she noticed the couple in the water and she giggled.

"Finally!" Navi cheered as she flew around Epona's head, who snorted in agreement.

The moon cast a slivery light upon the kissing couple, signally a new future.

The End.

Thanks to my beta: Anathera


End file.
